We'll Get Out Of Here
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: "We're in the Underground, the Ruins, actually. Years ago, before I was even born, there was a war between humans and monsters," Asriel said, glancing over at me from time-to-time. "I don't remember how my dad said it started, but it was really bad. A lot of monsters died." Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have become Undertale Trash...! Beware...!**_

 _ **And I see Chara and Frisk as girls because of their hairstyles, and this story will also use a few of my theories as well. Mostly my Chara theories, but a few others. Like how Chara is eleven-twelve when she falls, and when Frisk falls down she's eight-nine.**_

 _(Chara's P.O.V)_

The yelling of the older kids at my school continued to ring in my ears.

 _"Freak!" "Monster!" "The monsters were all sealed under the mountain! Guess you didn't get the message!"_

I let out a choked sob as I continued to run. But what they were saying wasn't a lie, I was partially a monster, and that was the reason my eyes were red.

So where was I running to?

Mt. Ebott.

I ran off to the mountain whenever I was being picked on, or was just upset, and today was no different. But I hate to admit that I was a little more careless than usual, and I tripped on a root. I then began to roll down the top of the mountain, unable to find any holds for my hands or my feet as I fell. I landed on a thin layer of what appeared to be ice that instantly began to crack under my weight.

And then it shattered.

I barely remembered screaming as I fell, eyes wide as I attempted to grab something, anything. But I wasn't able to grab anything, seeing as I soon hit the ground, hard.

The last thing I remembered seeing was someone running over to me before I blacked out.

* * *

When I first woke up I thought that I was at home.

"Mom?"I called out softly, not opening my eyes.

"You're awake!" A soft voice called out happily from next to me. I opened my eyes a little, looking over at the person that was next to me. The figure was a small goat-like being, and he seemed to be around my age. He was laying on the ground, smiling, his face inches from mine.

"Ah!" I jumped back, hitting my elbow on the ground, as well as my head, and groaning in pain. He quickly sat up as well, eyes wide with worry.

"I'm sorry!" The figure said quickly, worry in his voice. "I really didn't mean to scare you!"

"I-I'm fine," I said, sitting up and rubbing my head. I was sitting on a patch of golden flowers, and I looked up, seeing the ice barrier that I had fallen through.

"I've been here since you fell down here," he explained. "I'm Asriel."

"I'm Chara,"I said. Asriel stood up, reaching his hand out to me, which I gratefully accepted. Asriel's hand was soft, like a paw. It even had short claws on the end on each finger. He pulled me to my feet, but a searing pain ran through my ankle and I leaded heavily on Asriel's shoulder.

"Oh no, are you hurt?" Asriel said quickly, looking over at me.

"Y-Yeah..." I said, biting my lip. "It's my ankle, I think it's sprained." Asriel looked at me, a worried look on my face. Then, almost as if a switch was flipped in his mind, Asirel's face lit up, and his eyes widened. I finally took notice of the color. His irises were a bright red, darkening to crimson around the pupils, and a near-pink color near the whites of his eyes.

"My mom can help you!"Asriel said happily, careful not to move around too much so I wouldn't fall over. "She's the queen, and she's really nice!" I smiled, and it was a real smile for once.

"Okay," I said, wrapping my arm around Asriel's shoulders and shifting my weight a little. The monster didn't seem to mind, and wrapped his arm around my back.

"It's a good thing I don't live too far away from here," Asriel said as the two of us went farther and farther away from the dull light fading through the ice.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked Asriel, turning to look at him. He slowed his pace a little, thinking for a moment.

"We're in the Underground, the Ruins, actually. Years ago, before I was even born, there was a war between humans and monsters," he said, glancing over at me from time-to-time. "I don't remember how my dad said it started, but it was really bad. A lot of monsters died, including my grandparents. That's when my dad began to lead the monsters. But we still ended up losing, and human wizards locked us down here by using a powerful curse.

"Then my dad became the king, and tried to find a way out of here. But he couldn't, and appointed someone to do it for him. And we've been stuck down here ever since. It stinks, y'know? I've already explored most of the Ruins."

"Wait, your dad's the king?" I asked, shocked. "You're a prince?!" Asriel's face lit up, and he nodded.

"Mhm! I really wanna get out of the Underground though, even if it means I won't be a prince anymore," Asriel said happily, which was... nice. Most of the kids where I lived were just plain mean.

"Well maybe you'll be able to leave here soon, right?" I suggested, and somehow Asriel's smile got even bigger.

"I hope so!" He said, stopping in front of a house made of stone that I hadn't noticed before. "Now c'mon! Let's get your ankle patched up!"

 _ **Oh my gosh, Asriel is so fun to write. He's just an upbeat little goat-bro. XD CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uhm... writing Tori is probably going to be a little rocky, seeing as I haven't written her before. So just bare with me, alright? And I know that right now Chara isn't evil, but that'll come in later (even though I don't want it to).**_

"Mom! I'm home!" Asriel yelled when we entered the house. He helped me sit down on a chair by the door, and I looked down at my ankle. It was swollen and bent in a way that ankles shouldn't be able to bend. I heard footsteps coming from the other room, and a woman came into the room. She looked like a larger version of Asriel, and I felt myself sink into the seat a little.

"My child..." she said softly, sitting on the floor in front of me. "What happened to you?" I looked up at her, shaking for some reason.

"She fell through the barrier," Asriel chimed in, earning a look from his mother. "Then she passed out."

"What is your name, young one?" She asked, looking at my ankle, though she didn't touch it.

"Chara," I said quietly.

"There's no need for you to be afraid, Chara," she said. "I am Toriel." I smiled, looking at her. "You may stay here for as long as you wish."

"Thank you," I said, looking over at Asriel and seeing him grinning and jumping around. Toriel looked back at her son and smiled.

"Now, let's get your ankle patched up, shall we?" Toriel put her hands under my arms and lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. She shifted me in her arms so my ankle wouldn't bump into anything and so she was holding me to her chest. Toriel then brought me into the next room.

There was an overstuffed chair positioned in front of a fireplace, and a bookshelf next to said fireplace. On the other end of the room there was a dining table and chairs, and there was a vase with yellow flowers on the table. The fire cast a soft, warm glow on the room. Toriel sat me down on the overstuffed chair before heading out of the room. Asriel came and pulled one of the wooden chairs over, sitting down in front of me, but quickly got to his feet again.

"There's something you can use while your ankle is healing!" Asriel said quickly, heading to the doorway that Toriel had left through a few minutes before. "I'll be right back!" He disappeared through the door, and I was left alone. The room was warm and the chair was extremely soft, and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up a while later, still on the chair. There was a blanket draped over me, and I moved it aside. My ankle had been wrapped up, and an ice pack was placed on top of the bandages. My foot was propped up on a stool, and the fire had gone out for the most part. I heard a quiet hum from next to me and saw Asriel asleep on the chair, though it had been pulled up next to my chair. His head was on the arm of the chair and a blanket was around his shoulders.

A pair of wooden crutches was leaning against the chair Asriel was sitting on. They were carved with intricate swirls, and some of the wood had even been dyed different colors. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around one of them, pulling it towards me, but accidentally knocking the other one to the floor in the process. A loud clatter echoed through the room, and Asriel stirred before waking up.

"Morning, Chara," he said, rubbing his eyes with a hand. "Didja just wake up?" Asriel opened his eyes a little, looking over at me and smiling.

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding. Asriel looked down at what I was holding in my hand, and that seemed to wake the young monster up instantly.

"Oh yeah!" Asriel scooped the other crutch up off the floor, passing it to me. "I broke my leg once, so my dad had these made for me. I don't need them anymore, so you can use them!" I looked down at the objects on my lap, smiling.

"Are you sure I can use these?" I asked, looking at Asriel. He nodded quickly.

"Yep! I keep them just in case, though," Asriel said. He shrugged the blanket from his shoulders to the floor, getting up. "Why don't you try them out?" I looked over at Asriel's smiling face, and couldn't say no. So I tossed the blanket to the floor, as well as the ice pack, and stood up on my good ankle, propping myself up with the crutches. I turned and moved towards Asriel, though I tripped over something and he rushed to help me.

"I'm okay, thanks," I said, straightening myself back up.

"No problem," he said, then turning to the doorway. "Oh, hi mom!" I turned, seeing Toriel entering the room.

"Good morning," Toriel said, walking behind the chair, and there was a room behind it that I hadn't noticed before. "You two can sit at the table! I'll be out in a minute!" Asriel started towards the table, staying next to me as I got used to the crutches. He even pulled the chair out for me.

A few minutes later, Toriel came out of the room, that must have been the kitchen, with two pieces of pie.

 ** _I think that I actually did pretty good with Toriel and Asriel, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy New Year! How did you spend your first minutes of 2016? Let me know in the reviews!**_

 _ **This is the first time skip of the story! And I'm hoping that I can get a schedule for update days going on this story, at least one a week. Probably on Sundays. And I did some research on sprained ankles, so I'm not giving Chara an overly long, or too rushed recovery time.**_

 _(One Month Later)_

"Chara, watch your ankle! And don't hurt yourself Asriel!" Toriel called as Asriel and I ran out the front door.

"We'll be careful mom!"Asriel yelled over his shoulder. We passed the tree in front of the house and ran off into the ruins. My ankle had been healed for about a week, but Toriel, or mom, as I had started to call her, insisted that I stayed in the house. I had shown Asriel a few different card games, and we would sit and play them for hours on end at the table.

But now mom was actually letting me go into the Ruins with Asriel.

So, naturally, Asriel had grabbed my wrist and was basically dragging me around the Ruins, showing me his favorite hiding places. He even introduced me to a few of his friends. Napstablook was quiet, but he was really nice, too. Asriel taught me about the different monsters and puzzles that filled the area.

It was fun and all, but after about a week, Asriel had shown me everything in the Ruins, and I became bored. Apparently the Ruins were only one part of the Underground, but Asriel wasn't sure how to leave the Ruins.

But he did mention that mom wouldn't let him in the basement, and that's when I got an idea.

"Hey, Asriel," I said, looking over at the monster. He looked up from where he was, sitting on a bed of flowers, while also holding a bunch of them in his arms. "I have an idea."

"Well, what is it?" Asriel asked as I sat next to him. He began to place the flowers he was holding in my hair, one at a time.

"You know how mom said you can't go into the basement?" I asked. Asriel froze up, his hand halfway between the flowers in his lap and my head.

"Chara, no," he said firmly, bringing his hand down to his lap, dropping the small flower. "We- we can't disobey mom! She'd get really mad, and- Chara, I don't wanna upset her!"

"Who says she has to know?" I asked, though Asriel looked away from me. "You've said it yourself; you're sick of staying in the Ruins all the time."

"I am, but-"

"But nothing!" I interrupted. "Asriel, please! You've shown me everything you can in here!"

"Chara, no," Asriel said, sighing and wringing his hands. "I-I can't..."

"Why don't we go tonight, when mom's asleep?" I suggested, though Asriel still looked worried by the thought. "She'll never find out." His red eyes looked nervously at the pile of flowers in his lap, and he closed his eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine Chara, you win..."

* * *

"How is your leg, my child?" Mom asked when Asriel and I walked through the door. I looked up at her, the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon hitting my nose.

"Good," I said, smiling.

"How about you, Asriel?" Mom asked, focusing on my brother this time. He nodded, grinning as he handed mom a bright yellow flower.

"Chara and I found some flowers near the opening in the ice," Asriel said. Mom smiled softly, looking down at the flower.

"Be sure to never eat these, my children," she said, holding up the flower. "They can make a monster, or a human, _very_ sick. Do you understand?" Asriel's eyes widened, and he glanced over at me.

"Okay, mom," I said, nudging Asriel, who blinked and nodded quickly.

"Good. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you..." Mom said, pulling the two of us into a hug. Asriel hummed, wrapping his arms around her neck. I did the same.

 _ **Alright, so next chapter I plan on adding some characters that I think you guys know... It's Papyrus and Sans (if I can find a way to add them).**_

 _ **Also, expect updates at least every other week. I got my kindle working again, so I can now write a little more often. And I plan on pre-writing chapters now so I can just edit and publish on a schedule.**_

 _ **Anywho, expect a little more from me, especially in this fandom. I actually drew Undyne today, and it should be up on DeviantArt by Wednesday.**_

 _ **So if I don't have an update in a couple of weeks, it's probably because I've been with my boyfriend, and he comes before fanfiction. It's true! Us authors have lives, too!**_

 _ **CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
